Let's be one
by CherryKunoichiTenTen
Summary: A L oneshot lemon; Rated M for sex and other sexual things. Ayane and L finally get there way with each other


This is a chapter from my story on quizilla, i have to post this chapter on here cause quizilla don't let sexual content on there website. I hope you enjoy it!

If you want to read the other chapters from my story is called; i may be timid and shy but i love you a l death note love story.

* * *

L was kissing Ayane and he slowly pushed her on to the bed and got on top of her. L licked Ayane's bottom lip and slid his tongue in to do a french kiss saliva was falling from the side of there mouths as they kissed faster and more passionate. They then finished "*huf huf*Ryuzaki..." After finishing he then moved down to her neck and started to kiss till he found her spot again, "ahh!"

"hehe found it!" and started to suck on it. Ayane found herself slowing getting turned on. After finishing he moved to her collarbone and sucked on it, Ayane let out whimpers L then took of Ayane's PJ bottoms and then took of his jeans. L saw Ayane's laced pink panties and started to rub his penis threw his boxers on to Ayane's clit, L stopped

"Ryuzaki? whats wro-" Ayane didn't have time to finish as L began to take of her soaked wet panties and his boxers and began to rub his penis against her opening lips till they parted allowing him entrance insode her vagina. "ahh, Ryuzaki!"

Ayane was getting turned on fast, once L had gotten hardened and Ayane's vagina was wet he entered himself into her wet hot pussy. _"huh? so soon, we haven't gotten to the other stuff!"_Ayane felt him enter and it hurt L thrust, _"Ayane's so tight, why? could she be a Virgin...?." _"Ryuzaki it hurts!" "huh? W-wait are you a... Virgin?"

"yes.." "but i thought you might have lost it years ago"

"my heart didn't want me to lose it to any one... cause i wanted you to be the one" "Ayane..."

"i only want to be one with the i love and that's with you, Ryuzaki" Ayane grab L's face and kissed his lips "so, please try to be as gentle as you can" L began thrusting slowly after a couple of minutes, L was still thrusting _"it hurts! it hurts! i can't take it anymore!"_L looked at Ayane tears were falling down her face and her knuckles where white as she gripped the sheets. L thrust one last time and was now fully in her, _"I'll wait a while for her to adjust to me..." _

L looked at Ayane as she laid there tears streaming down her face he rubbed her face. Ayane smiled L then accidentally thrust as he went to kiss her, the pain had slightly gone. "ouch! ahh! Ryuzaki!" "I'm sorry!"

"its okay Ryuzaki, the pain doesn't hurt that much anymore... please continue" "you sure...?" Ayane grad his face but L kissed her first, they kissed for a bit then L continued to thrust slowly.

After a few minutes the pain then went, "ahh! Ryuzaki!" and pleasure came L soon felt that he couldn't go slow any longer. "Ahh! Ryuzaki F-faster, H-harder!" As soon as those words left her mouth L did, L thrust and Ayane felt pleasure go threw her. Ayane felt something coming and so did L as soon as it was about to come, L pulled out.

"*huf*Ryuzaki?... whats wrong?" L didn't answer but just smiled. L then lent down and kissed her, he began to pull off her PJ top and then pulled of her matching pink laced bra. L took it off in one quick move, L looked at her breast. "R-ryuzaki please stop looking, your making me embrashed..." L was shocked "hehe! oh Ayane your so cute"

"Ryuzaki..." "your breast are so percect that why i-" Ayane graded L's face and kissed him.

"Ayane?" "thank you Ryuzaki" L then began to touch her breast, he went slow as he did Ayane's pink nipples started to get hard. L then started to suck on the left, "ahh" he played and message the right one. After he had finished with the left one he went to the right one and did the same, Ayane was in pure pleasure.

After L had finished with them he moved down to her clit, Ayane freaked out. "Ryuzaki! stop!" L stopped "whats wrong?"

"what bout you?" "huh?"

"i have to pleasure you too, you can't just pleasure me!" "its okay, really"

Ayane grabbed L and kissed him, she pushed him down and got on top of him. "hehe, no its not" Ayane got hold of L's long sleeved T'shirt and took it of, she put it on her but it was to long for her!

Ayane then started to kiss L's chest, she started to play with his left nipple till it got hard and sucked on it. "unh, Ayane" L enjoyed it, after she had finished with the left she did the same to the right. Ayane finished and tried to find L's spot on his neck, L started to tease. "heh, you wont find it!"

Ayane tried to find it, but wasn't having any luck so she cheated and moved her hand to L's penis. Ayane touched it while trying to find his spot, "uhn, Ayane you cheater!" Ayane then let go of his penis. She kissed his chest all the way up to his neck, L let out little moans as Ayane did this she started to find his spot again. "unh!"

"hehe, i found it!" Ayane found his spot on his neck and continued to suck on it, L was loving it till she finished. Ayane then moved down to L's cock it was erected and pre cum fell from the tip she blushed and grabbed it, she licked the pre cum and started to stroked it up and down she would go slow then fast. "uhn!" Ayane rubbed even faster, L continued to moan Ayane then started to lick his cock making sure to get every place.

Ayane then licked the head "UHN, Ayane!" she then played with his testicles, Ayane then took L again and started sucking his cock, "UHN! Ayane!"

L was finding it hard not to cum. Ayane then licked the head again she loved it when she could pleasure L "uhn, Ayane i think I'm gonna cum!" "then cum" and he cumed and squirted his cum flew from the head and went down his cock. L then grabbed her face.

"was that okay?" L smiled, "it was perfect!" _"i didn't think she would touch me and do those things to me though" _he then kissed her and pushed her down gentlely onto the bed. L went down to Ayane's clit, but couldn't as his T'shirt was in the way so he took it off her. Ayane had her legs closed, L looked at her.

"Ayane?" L kissed her, as he did he opened her legs he saw her soaking wet pussy and began to touch her clit. "ahh!" L continued to touch Ayane, she began to get more wet down there.

"wow! your really socking wet" "i-I'm sorr-" before Ayane could finish anything L began touching her clit again, he would go slow then fast. Ayane was loving it as pleasure went threw her,

"AHH! Ryuzaki that f-feels so good, p-please don't s-stop" L just smiled and stoped. "Ryuzaki?"

"call me L" b-but what if someones he-?"

"i want to here you call me that Ayane, please" L then entered a finger in her vagina as her juices fell from it and started to pump it in "Ryu-ahh! L!", he went slow but as Ayane started to get more wet he went faster. L did tricks with his fingers, he mixed it up. After a while of pumping he entered another finger in her, while still continuing to pump his cum covered fingers. "ahh! L!" L smiled as she said his name. After a thew minutes L took out his fingers they were soaked, L then moved his head in. "huh? L wai- Ahh!"

L then began to lick her clit, he then entered his tongue in her hot wet vagina and pumped Ayane got even wetter, as L's tongue went deeper he then stopped "*huf huf*L?" and Ayane sat up and put her hands in L's hair. L looked up and they kissed, L then smirked and Ayane knew L was up to something. Ayane soon knew L entered two fingers into her dripping wet vagina again, "wha?" and then slowly moved his face down again and licked her clit.

"Ahh!" pleasure went threw her, she grabbed L's hair. L pumped faster as he did his fingers got soaked in wet as liquid fell from her vagina, "ahh! L" Ayane let go of L's hair and fell on the bed. Ayane's legs started to shut, but L hoisted her legs over his shoulders to stop her legs from closing. "ahh!, uhn! L!"

After a thew minutes, "AHH!" Ayane's walls throb and tighten around L fingers. L pumped faster, "Ahh! L I'm gonna cum, L!" L continued pumping and licking. Ayane cum her feminine wetness fell from her vagina and she squrtied a thew times and L then got up and looked at Ayane, "*huf huf* L..." "yes?"

"I.. I want you in me.." "Ayane...?"

"please take me, I'm ready" L kissed her.

L then went to enter Ayane a second time, but he stopped "L?" L went into his draws and got a condom. L ripped the packing with his teeth, he then put it on. "ready?" "yes"

L entered her dripping wet vagina again it was hot aganist his erected cock, "ahh!" this time round Ayane didn't feel any pain as L entered her. "Ayane, you okay did it hurt?" "no I'm okay, please continue" L started thrust into her, after a while Ayane felt like she wanted to take control and grabbed L's shoulders.

L stopped, "Ayane?" "I'm sorry L, please forgive me" Ayane pushed L down and began pumping into him.

"A-ayane, unh!" Shots of pleasure went threw L, Ayane continued pumping and shots of pleasure went threw them. L then grabbed Ayane's breast and began playing with them, "ahh!" he then played with then nipples.

"L!" Ayane sped up, her juices running down his cock and on him. After a while Ayane began to slow down and L they saw it. "Ayane thank you for that, it was amazing" Ayane smiled,

"I'm glad" L pushed Ayane back down so he was on top again. L began thrusting, Ayane also moved her hips too in rhythm with L. L loved it when Ayane did that, L then did a trick he pulled his cock right out leaving only the head in and then thrust back in. "AHH!" Ayane loved it, _"yes, more! more L!"_L then continued to thurst.

_"L is so... wait it would be wrong and insulting to put it in words" _L felt Ayane's walls throb and tighten around his cock, _"Ayane's coming to end i can feel it and.. so am i"_

L continued to thrust and both kept getting pleasure. Then suddenly Ayane's walls got even tighter around L's cock to "L, something BIG is coming i can't stop it!" "me to" Ayane felt her orgasm getting closer.

L too, then both orgasm there juices going all over the bed and them. L then fell beside Ayane, there bodies covered in sweat.

"*huf huf* L i..i love you" L hugged Ayane and kissed her, "i love you too Ayane" they both feel into a deep sleep or at least Ayane did...!

All that could be heard that night was L and Ayane moans and bed squeaking.


End file.
